tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother, BITCH! Season 1
Introduction The first season of Kpnna's new series Big Brother, BITCH!, Majority Rules, premiered on Sunday, October 5, 2014. Kpnna returned to host the new series, and on Day 1, 16 new houseguests entered the house and the twist was revealed. After 25 days, the game's finale was on Wednesday, October 29, 2014 with Mearl being crowned the winner. How to Play *To start the week, all houseguests participated in a Head of Household (HoH) competition. The outgoing HoH was ineligble to participate (effective Week 2). *The winner of the HoH competition had to nominate two fellow housemates for eviction. *Six houseguests participated in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition. The HoH, the two nominees, and three housemates selected by the HoH and nominees got to participate. *The winner of the PoV could choose to use the PoV to save one of the two nominees at the Veto Ceremony. If they chose to save a nominee, the HoH had to select another housemate for eviction (excluding the PoV holder and previously removed nominee). *The houseguests (excluding the HoH and nominees) voted to evict one of the two nominees. The nominee that received the most votes was evicted from the house. In the event of a tie, the HoH casted the tiebreaker vote. *Throughout the season, houseguests were asked various questions about the game with a set number of options. The option that the majority (more than 1/2) of houseguests voted for went into effect. The questions affected the course of the game, such as what twist impacted the house, who won the HoH for a certain week, etc. Game Information 'Nomination/Eviction Table' 'Notes' * : For the first 5 weeks, there was a cliques twist in effect. The houseguests were divided into four cliques with four members each. If a clique member won HoH, the rest of the clique members were immune from eviction. * : For weeks 7 & 8, the HoH competition was conducted in a way in which it was unclear who won HoH. The HoH was not allowed to reveal their identity for threat of being ejected. The HoH was ineligible to be nominated and did not have a guaranteed spot in the PoV. For Day 18 nominations when Brandon was HoH, Brandon was revealed to be the HoH by error of the host. * : On Day 24, the houseguests voted to have a final 3 be included in the jury vote instead of a final 2. Therefore, there was no three-part final HoH competition. Mearl received the most votes, therefore being declared the winner. Nick and Addrian were the runner-ups, receiving 2 and 1 jury vote and 2nd and 3rd respectively. 'Majority Rules Twist' The "Majority Rules" twist was revealed to the houseguests on Day 1, shortly after the cast was announced. Throughout the season, houseguests were asked a variety of questions that affected how the game was played, such as choosing twists, HoHs, and formats of the game. The questions had 2-4 options that the houseguests had to vote on. Once a majority was reached (more than 1/2 of the houseguests), the option would be put into effect. However, even if an option had the most votes, if did not have the majority of the votes, then there was a revote. A revote occurred when a majority was not reached during the first round of votes, and the two or more options with the most votes were voted on. There was no limit to the number of revotes that could occur. The amount of time given to vote varied, ranging from 3 to 15 minutes. However, the point of the twist was that houseguests had to make very important decisions with very little time, making decision making more important than ever this season. 'Day 1' 'Day 2' 'Day 3' 'Day 9' 'Day 10' 'Day 12' 'Day 13' 'Day 24' Week Summaries 'Schedule' Most of the events for Majority Rules were live. A 2-day schedule was usually followed, where a houseguest was evicted every 2 days with the exception of Double Evictions. However, a nonlive competition or a break day occasionally caused a week to be more than 2 days. The day summaries are listed here. All times are Eastern Standard Time (EST). 'Week 1 ' Finale Night 'Finale Night Intro' 'Summary' The House There was a topic in the group forum for each room in the house. Rooms included the kitchen, bathroom, storage room, living room, backyard, and the four bedrooms. All competitions took place in the backyard, all nomination and PoV ceremonies took place in the kitchen, and all eviction ceremonies took place in the Living Room. 'Bedrooms' The Houseguests